Ryota Moto
Ryota Moto is a Jonin and Anbu, hailing from the Moto Clan, now serving Konohagakure. He is the older brother to Tsukiya Moto, and is incredibly protective of him. He and his brother both share the status of Progidy amongst their clan. Background Being born blind, Ryota had something of a chip on his shoulder. Most, if not all members of the Moto clan are born with sight, allowing them to be trained before the dojutsu manifests. However, a lot of the training involved not using their eyes anyway, so Ryota insisted on being trained along with everyone else. With his persistence, Ryota surpassed everyone in his class with vengeance. He was tired of pity, and refused to be the target of it any longer. He was immediately protective of Tsukiya, as the boy was born premature. He was perfectly pleased to hear his brother wanted to train, and encouraged his brother to do well. He and Tsukiya were both later picked to go to Kohagakure. Ryota was not pleased with this at all, not happy with being treated like nothing but a tool, especially by strangers. He especially did not want his younger brother to grow up brainwashed by Konoha's ridiculous traditions and mindsets. Personality Ryota is a very controlling, grumpy, anxious person. He is prone to intense bursts of anger. Others have described him as being serious and callous. His pragmatic view of working has often discouraged his team mates. According to Tsukiya, Ryota is grumpy because he hardly gets any sleep due to being extremely sensitive to outer stimuli, especially other people's emotions. Though to most, he is seen as someone to avoid, Ryota is quite possbily the nicest person in existence... to his little brother. At times, people question whether he actually cares about Konoha, or anyone, outside of Tsukiya. He is shown to be rather patient with his Genin team, however. Appearance Ryota is slender and slightly built, with his clan's signature traits of white hair and brown skin. However, he appears to have Heterochromia, being that his eyes are two different shades of blue. The left eye is quite dark for a Moto colour. Ryota also has no pupils, unlike most Moto members, as he was born blind. He is also visibly tired, the marks on his face backing up Tsukiya's claim that he hardly sleeps. There is a scar that runs from his chest, all the way up to his chin and cheek. According to Ryota's Aunt, Meiko, and several other girl characters, Ryota is very "pretty," even with the scar and constant glaring. The left side of Ryota's head is shaved, and the same side of his shirt lacks a sleeve. In both Part I and II, Ryota wears the blue top with grey, Hakama-esque pants. A grey undershirt is visble on his neck, and it also has a mask that he pulls up during battle. Abilities Kekkei Genkai Like all members of the Moto clan, Ryota possesses the Shingan, and is able to access all of its abilties, despite being born blind. Part I Part II Trivia *Ryota basically sees everyone as Chakra formations *Ryota is the first person since their founding mother, Kagura, to be blind naturally Category:DRAFT